


iTunes drabble challenge

by hunterintrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Random Song Challenge, Shuffle Challenge, drabble challenge, iTunes Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterintrenchcoat/pseuds/hunterintrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 random drabbles, inspired by/based on 5 random songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes drabble challenge

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge is 'iTunes challenge: 5 random drabbles, inspired by/based on 5 random songs' and I got it from 'vilevenom' on Tumblr. I set the iPod on shuffle so please don't mind the songs too much because I have a lot of things there, including a huge bunch of soundtracks because yeah, I have a thing for soundtracks, uh.

_1\. 'Murder' - Within Temptation_

Dean was used to kill demons, ghosts, vampires, everything evil that came across his path, but he wasn't really proud of it. Deep inside his soul, he didn't like it, even if in the surface he knew it was necessary and it was his destiny. Castiel knew how it was like, he was similar to him after all, maybe they were even the exact same. Maybe that was what it meant to be 'soul mate', or whatever; Castiel didn't care if Dean was his soul mate or not, because their bound was probably stronger than a simply 'soul mate' one.

_2\. 'Fire Breath' - Tero Kostermaa & Kai-Eerik Kompaa (Unreal Tournament OST)_

Castiel regretted making a bet with Dean. A lot. He thought he could handle the tiny piece of hell (yes, literally) but he was so wrong. Half of it still lied in his plate, the farthest possible from his mouth, while the half of it was slowly travelling down his throat, setting his whole insides on fire. He tried with the water: useless. With Dean's beer, ignoring the protests coming from the bastard hunter: even worse. Finally Sam took pity on him and suggested eating a piece of bread: definitely better. Dean had won: Castiel couldn't stand against chili peppers.

_3\. 'The Path to Decay' - Sirenia_

Things were getting worse and worse, and no matter how much Castiel warned the Winchesters, they would keep following their path. No matter how much he kept saying that going on like that would have brought bad things, the brothers didn't move. No matter how much he kept saying it always had been like that and they had to change if they didn't want to end up like regretful broken men as always, they didn't want to believe (or hear) him. This time was different. This time Castiel would not see them fall apart. This time Castiel would stop them.

_4\. 'Villa Under Attack' - Jesper Kyd (Assassin's Creed Brotherhood OST)_

A metal beam from the staircase of Bobby's basement kept pressing on his side, pinning him helplessly to the floor, as fire was getting closer and smoke was filling his lungs, forcing him to cough all the air he inhaled. He grabbed the precious demon-killing knife, waiting for the next enemy to show up: if he had to remain trapped like a rat, he could at least try to do something useful. It didn't take long before one of them appeared in front of him and grinned in amusement, "Look at you, Dean Winchester, all helpless and trapped for me."

_5\. 'Cyanide' – Deathstars_

Maybe being tortured by a demon was better than this: his chest was closing, constrincting, and his heart kept pounding frantically, like he was trying to beat through the cage on its own. Breathing was really hard and the only thing he could do was gulping small amounts of air in a frantic rhythm. Panic spread through his whole body as he unconsciously began to whimper, calling for his brother, for Bobby, for Castiel. He prayed, with that little of voice he could manage, with that little of coherent thoughts he could process. No one answered. Except one, of course.


End file.
